Pokémon: Johto Legacy
by Hotrod198
Summary: Join the adventures of Cole and Jennifer as they travel through the Johto Region. They will face tough challenges and evil forces. Can they overcome it all and become Champions of their respective paths Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun rose upon a small town with several small stone houses. A windmill spun slowly in the little wind that there was. The sun shone through a crack in my bedroom, shining on my face. I twisted in my bed but fell off, slamming into the ground.

"Ow…" I groaned rubbing my head. I stood up and let the blanket fall to the ground. My pyjamas were a size too big for me but it was still comfy for sleeping in. I heard a knock on my door.

"Hang on a second!" I yelled, getting changed quickly. I grabbed a white shirt and jeans and put them on, followed by my black jacket. I found my black and red cap and put it on backwards on top of my messy black hair. I ran over to my bedroom door and opened it. Outside was my mum, standing there with a letter in her hands.

This was in the mail Cole," she said, handing the white envelope. I ripped it open and looked inside. There was a piece of paper neatly folded inside. I took it out and unfolded it and it revealed writing.

"Dear Cole,

I wish for you to come to my lab. I have an errand for you and I think you will like it. Please get here as soon as possible.

Thankyou,

Professor Elm"

"So I gotta go do a job for Elm…" I muttered. I stretched my arms and rubbed my eyes. "Okay I'll be back later mum!" I raced past her but she stopped me.

"Cole," she said. "Take your bag and Pokégear. It'll help you out for sure." I nodded and ran outside into the morning air. The sun shone brightly, even though the day was still young and several Pidgey flew in the morning air. As he walked through town, some of the citizens were slowly starting to emerge from their houses, picking up their daily supply off MooMoo Milk. Suddenly, I bumped into someone, not watching where I was going. Looking, I saw a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with a brown jacket overtop and a miniskirt with tights underneath.

"Oh sorry," she said blushing. "I didn't mean to get in your way."

"It's no problem," I said. "But if you'll excuse me I gotta go to Professor Elm's Lab." As I started to walk off, the girl ran up to me.

"You know where the lab is?" she asked. I nodded in reply. "Great! The Professor asked me to meet him! You can take me there!"

"Um okay," I said. I then held out my hand. "I'm Cole by the way."

"The name's Jennifer." she replied, shaking my hand. I then showed her the way to the lab.

After a two minute walk, we had reached a large building. There was a large paddock behind the building where I could see several Nidoran and Rattata running around. I walked into the building with Jennifer coming in behind me.

"Hey Professor Elm!" I shouted. Not a sound could be heard. We walked towards the back of the room where I saw three red and white Pokéballs. As I approached them, Professor Elm came bursting in from a side room.

"Sorry about that you two," he said, panting hard. "I heard you yell out but I was busy dealing with Corsola's pool. Now, for what I called you two for…" Professor Elm shuffled over to a filing cabinet and opened it. He flicked quickly through some of the files and pulled it out. He looked at it and remembered something. "I remember now!" he said. "You two, I wish to give you a Pokémon. I believe it'll be good for you to travel around with. You can even take on the Gym Challenge or Contests if you wish. I'm giving you a choice of the three regional starter Pokémon because you will need a Pokémon on your journey to start with. So I reveal to you," He opened one Pokéball on to the bench and a green Pokémon with a large leaf appeared. "Chikorita, the Leaf Pokémon," He opened another one which revealed an echidna like Pokémon with a tan underbelly. It also had a flame on its back. "Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokémon and last but not least," He opened up the third and final Pokéball. It revealed a blue crocodile like Pokémon with red spikes down its back and a yellow pattern on its stomach. "Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon. So you two, which Pokémon will you pick?" I walked over to Chikorita and looked at it. It stared back at me with big eyes, smiling happily as well. I then looked at Cyndaquil, whose flame kept appearing and disappearing on its back. I then looked at Totodile who was dancing around happily.

Jennifer stepped forward and picked Chikorita up, hugging it violently. Chikorita started to look like it couldn't breathe but relaxed and nuzzled its head against Jennifer's chest. I then started to think about my choice. 'If I pick Cyndaquil,' I thought. 'It would be hard for me to train its fire type moves but Totodile could be harder because its personality is to just dance…' I thought for a minute then made my choice.

"I choose, Totodile!" I said, announcing my choice. Professor Elm nodded as I picked Totodile up. Totodile smiled happily, dancing as much as it could even though I was holding it.

"Now," Professor Elm said. "If you two would come this way please, I will register you two and you can get your Pokedex." We followed Elm towards a computer which had a red object and a pink object on the screen. He typed a code of some sort into the computer and the two devices on the screen, suddenly emerged from two slots on the side of the computer. He took them out and handed them to us.

"This is a Pokédex?" I asked casually, flipping it open. I had it pointed at Totodile and the Pokédex started talking.

"Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Totodile has a habit of using its highly developed jaws to chomp on anything in sight, so Trainers beware." The Pokédex made a dinging noise and shut itself off.

"Cool," I exclaimed. Totodile smiled and Jennifer pointed her Pink Pokédex at Chikorita.

"Chikorita, the Leaf Pokémon. Chikorita uses the leaf on its head to scan for warmth and humidity in its surroundings, and loves to sunbathe." The Pokédex then did the same as mine, closing itself.

Interesting," Jennifer said, placing the Pokédex in her backpack.

"So now you two," Elm began. "Feel free to..." Suddenly, the back wall exploded, revealing a giant hole with a boy there. He had black hair with red underneath, creating a flame look. He wore a long sleeve shirt which was red, and a black sleeveless jacket. He also wore brown pants and black and red sneakers. Alongside him was a metal magnet like Pokemon, just floating there.

I got my Pokédex back out quickly, scanning the Pokémon.

"Magnemite, the Magnet Pokémon. It's able to float through the air and leave its Thunder Wave through its magnet shaped units located on its sides.

"An electric type..." Jennifer mumbled.

"Magnemite, Thunder Wave." the boy suddenly said. Suddenly, three bolts of blue electricity blasted out from the magnet Pokémon. Each blast hit Professor Elm and Jennifer. I dived under a table to evade the attack, Totodile cowering beside me.

"Pathetic..." he mumbled. "Magnemite, use Thundershock..." The Magnemite suddenly glowed yellow and several lightning bolts blasted out to the table, destroying it instantly. The boy walked inside the lab and looked at Jennifer and Elm, both struggling to escape. As I got up, I noticed the boy picking up Cyndaquil and recalling it into a Pokeball.

"What are you doing?" I cried out. The boy looked up at me and sighed.

"Thunder Wave..." he muttered. Blue bolts of electricity blasted out at me again. The bolts hit me and I cried out in pain. Suddenly, Totodile charged at Magnemite, flailing its arms wildly. It struck Magnemite, sending it tumbling backwards.

"That was a Scratch attack!" Jennifer exclaimed, still struggling to get out of the Thunder Wave.

"Totodile must have recognised that Cole was in danger and defended him." Elm said. "That shows how much Totodile respects Cole already."

"Lucky... Magnemite, Thunderbolt!" the boy said, keeping his same tone of boredom. A large bolt of electricity blasted out into Totodile, sending the blue crocodile flying into the back wall. Totodile swayed around, dazed by the attack.

"Magnemite let's go..." the boy muttered. Magnemite followed the boy out as he carried Cyndaquil's Pokeball with him.

"Sorry Professor..." Cole said, getting up. Professor Elm and Jennifer finally broke free of the Thunder Wave.

"It's alright Cole," Elm said. "I've dealt with thieves before... however the last thief was really misunderstood. I can't remember his name. I think it was a type of metal... But that's not the point. If you wish to go after him you can but it may already be too late. The trainer will most likely be training it now to build up a small bond so even if you tried to get it back; poor Cyndaquil would still stay with him. Anyway, I believe its time."

I nodded and Professor Elm handed me and Jennifer five extra Pokeballs. "Use these to catch Pokémon." Elm said. "It's what you'll need for sure in your journey.

"Thank you Professor," I said. "I'll be sure to look after Totodile." Professor Elm nodded and I said goodbye, heading off out the door. Suddenly, Jennifer came bursting out of the lab.

"Cole wait!" she yelled. She ran over to me. "I was wondering if I could travel with you."

I looked at her and nodded. "Sure," I said. "You can come. And so can Chikorita." Chikorita, who was behind Jennifer, smiled happily and the leaf Pokémon went to play with Totodile.

"Well we better head off," Cole said. "I want to reach Cherrygrove City by tomorrow morning."

"We're going to travel through the night?" Jennifer asked. I nodded.

"We better get moving then!" I then started on down the path, Totodile, Chikorita and Jennifer all following.

* * *

Okay first chapter done. And im accepting OCs for Trainers and Coordinators but im only accepting them through the forum on my homepage so go check it out. THanks again! Oh and I will be skipping the route between Cherrygrove and New Bark Town. A waste of a chapter I reckon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the sun rose, a tired Jennifer and I slowly walked into Cherrygrove City. We had travelled all night, beating around the bush, trying to get to Cherrygrove.

"We finally made it!" I sighed, slumping to the ground. Jennifer was about to do the same but she noticed a kid running towards them.

"Hey are you two trainers?" he asked. Jennifer nodded and the boy smiled. "Great follow me!" He grabbed both me and Jennifer and pulled us after him. I was too busy snoozing to notice. The boy had soon dragged us to a raised arena. There was a crowd of people surrounding it with a girl in the centre of the arena, a Cyndaquil standing alongside her.

"Will anyone challenge me?" she challenged. The crowd murmured. I however, had a thought. If I won this I could beat the mysterious guy who stole Cyndaquil!

"I will!" I shouted, racing up there. Totodile, who was sleeping in his Pokéball but woke up from me yelling, forced its way out of its Pokéball.

"Toto!" the Pokémon shouted, getting itself pumped.

"So a noob is going to challenge me huh?" she said smiling. "Fine then! Cid, lets burn em' to a crisp!"

"Totodile, let's go!" I shouted. Both Pokémon jumped into the centre of the arena, preparing for the battle.

"Cid, fire a Flamethrower!" the girl commanded. The flames on the Cyndaquil's back burned brighter and a stream of fire blasted towards Totodile.

"Totodile, jump out of the way!" I quickly shouted. The blue crocodile dived to the side, barely escaping the attack. "Now use Scratch!" Totodile charged at the Cyndaquil and tried to hit it.

"Cid, use Tackle now!" the girl said when Totodile was in close. The attack rammed into Totodile, sending it flying to the other side of the small arena. Totodile pushed itself up and got ready to attack. Suddenly, my Pokédex made a dinging noise. Pulling it out the Pokédex said, "Totodile has just learned Water Gun!"

"Sweet!" I exclaimed. "Let's test it out! Totodile, use Water Gun!" Totodile opened its mouth and a jet of water blasted out of it and collided with Cyndaquil, creating a mini explosion. However, Cid still stood there, still able to fight.

"Cid, use Flame Wheel!" the girl commanded. Cyndaquil surrounded its body in flames and charged towards Totodile. It slammed into the blue crocodile and sent it flying off the side of the arena.

"Totodile!" I shouted out, running over to my Pokémon's side. Totodile got up but it was bruised. "Can you keep battling?" I asked. Totodile nodded and I placed him on top of the raised arena. The crowd started cheering for Totodile. Totodile smiled.

"Okay buddy, use Scratch one more time!" I shouted. Totodile charged at the Cyndaquil. It slashed at Cyndaquil, sending it sliding along the ground.

"Cyndaquil, use your Flamethrower!" the girl shouted.

"Totodile, fire away with Water Gun!" I commanded. The two attacks blasted towards each other and collided. There was an explosion and smoke filled the area. I coughed loudly with everyone else. Soon, the smoke disappeared and it revealed and unconscious Totodile and an exhausted Cyndaquil.

"Totodile no!" I cried out. I ran over to my Pokémon and picked it up. "You did good Totodile, return!" The girl with her Cyndaquil also recalled her Pokémon. She then walked over to me.

"You're not bad for a noob…" she said. "I've had four battles before you and won them all with ease. You were the only one to do some serious damage to me."

"Well," I said. "I'm pretty sure it's only because of all the battles. Anyway I'm Cole, Cole Harding. And you are…?"

"Maria, Maria Montez," she replied. "And I need to be going. Cid needs to get healed and I need to make the Azalea Town contest by next week."

"The contest is next week?" Jennifer exclaimed. Maria nodded. "Cole, we gotta get going now!" She grabbed my hand and started dragging me away.

"But what about Totodile needing to go to the Pokémon Centre?" I asked.

"I have already stocked up on Potions!" she said. "That'll do the trick!"

I sighed as Jennifer started pulling me along the road, power walking as fast as she could. We soon then continued on our journey, without a single moment of rest...

* * *

I know the chapter was short but the next one will be longer for sure. Anyway we see Cole in his first battle, even though he loses. Next chapter, expect a capture from one of our heroes! stay tuned!

PS Im also updating as many times as I can only on weekends so there could be a one chapter or two chapter update. Who knows. anyway stay tuned!

Oh and Maria Montez does not belong to me but gabrielmontez4232


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I walked alongside Jennifer as we walked through the forest. We hadn't seen a single wild Pokémon all day. Which we thought was strange.

"I do have to wonder," I said. "Where are all the wild Pokémon?"

"Well according to the Pokédex," Jennifer said, searching through the Pokédex. "Most of the Pokémon are nocturnal."

"Well," I said. "I say we set up camp for now, rest and then go look for wild Pokémon!" Jennifer nodded and she pulled out two swags. I went and collected some sticks to make a small fire. When I returned, the sun was starting to set. As I set the sticks up I learnt from watching TV, I started making a small fire using a stick and spinning it on a larger piece of wood. Soon, a small fire had emerged and it burnt brightly. I released Totodile as well to let it enjoy the night and Jennifer also released her Chikorita. As the fire burned away, I looked up at the stars.

"You know," I said. "When I was younger, I remember my dad showing me all of the star sign Pokémon. There's the Magikarp star sign! And the Plusle and Minun star sign! My dad use to say, if you can see each star sign, you will be lucky in the future. The only one I've never been able to see is the Tauros star sign."

"It's right there," Jennifer said, pointing up. I looked to where she was pointing and I could slowly make out a Tauros.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "I always only thought it was my dad who could only see it! Now I know I was wrong!"

Jennifer smiled. As I lay back, I suddenly heard two cries pierce the sky. "What was that?" Jennifer asked. I got up, Totodile alongside me. I grabbed a large stick and lit it on fire, making a small torch. I started to walk towards the sound of the cry, Totodile walking alongside me. Suddenly, two Pokémon emerged from the bushes, toppling me over. One looked like some sort of owl and the other looked like a purple rat. Grabbing my Pokédex, I scanned the owl while Jennifer scanned the rat.

"Hoothoot, the Owl Pokémon," the Pokédex said. "Hoothoot stands on one leg, but uses both its powerful eyes to see clearly even through the darkest night.

"Rattata, the mouse Pokémon," Jennifer's Pokédex said. "It likes cheese, nuts, fruits, and berries. It also comes out into open fields to steal food from stupid travellers."

"Cool!" I said, looking at the Hoothoot and Rattata. Suddenly, the Rattata charged at Hoothoot, slamming it into a tree. "Hey leave it alone!" I shouted. Rattata glared at me and charged at me.

"Totodile, use Water Gun!" I commanded. Totodile blasted the rat with a jet of water, sending it flying into a tree. I ran over to the injured Hoothoot. "Are you alright?" I asked it. The Hoothoot made a small nod and I reached inside my backpack and pulled out an Oran Berry.

"Here, eat this," I said. "It'll make you feel better." Hoothoot took a nibble then started eating faster. Soon, the Hoothoot looked a lot healthier. "There you go," I said. "All better!" The Hoothoot smiled when it suddenly heard more cries. Soon, another Rattata emerged from the bushes and it was charging at the Hoothoot again.

"What's going on?" I wondered. Suddenly, behind us, a flock of Hoothoot appeared as well and the Hoothoot charged at the Rattata while the Rattata did the same. The Hoothoot who I healed hid behind my legs as the two groups of Pokémon fought each other. I noticed several Rattata cornering Jennifer onto a tree. However, her Chikorita emerged and hit them with a Razor Leaf. Suddenly, two loud cries pierced the sky once again. All the fighting Pokémon ceased and soon, a large brown rat appeared and a large owl appeared.

"What are they?" I wondered. I pulled out my Pokédex and scanned the two Pokémon.

"Noctowl, the Owl Pokémon: The evolved form of Hoothoot. This highly intelligent Pokémon often twists its head 180 degrees when it is thinking. Noctowl is a nocturnal Pokémon."

"Raticate, the Mouse Pokémon: The evolved form of Rattata. Its whiskers help it to maintain balance. Its fangs never stop growing, so it gnaws to pare them down."

Jennifer made her way over to me. "It must be a territory war or something," she said. "It's the only thing which can explain it." The Noctowl and Raticate stared at each other while the other forest Pokémon watched. Suddenly, the Raticate charged, using a Tail Whip on Noctowl, hitting it backwards. Noctowl's wings then started to glow white and it flew towards Raticate, striking it harshly and sending it sliding across the ground. The two Pokémon then started to prepare an attack each, Raticate's teeth glowing white and Noctowl's feather horns started to glow blue.

"Stop!" I shouted as both Pokémon were about to launch their attack. The two Pokémon looked at me. "You guys need to stop fighting! You are scaring all the other Pokémon who live here!" Several of the Pokémon looked around, seeing not another single Pokémon clearly, all of them hiding. "You shouldn't be fighting. You should be living peacefully." The Raticate and Noctowl nodded. The Hoothoot who hid behind my legs landed on my shoulders smiling. The Raticate and Noctowl made their way over to each other. They looked at each intently and nodded. Suddenly, all the Pokémon cheered and more Pokémon of different kinds emerged from the bushes.

"Wow look at all of them!" Jennifer exclaimed. The Pokémon were all soon playing with each other.

"Well it looks like we prevented a giant fight!" I said, watching them from where I sat near the fire. Suddenly, the Hoothoot I saved landed in front of me.

"Hoot!" it cried. It was pointing with its beak at one of my empty Pokeballs in my backpack.

"You want to come with me?" I asked the Hoothoot. The small owl nodded and took up a battle stance. "Well, Totodile, you're going to be getting a battle!"

"Toto!" the crocodile Pokémon said, also taking up a battle stance.

"Totodile, use Scratch!" I commanded. Totodile charged at Hoothoot and slashed at it. However, Hoothoot flapped its wings, pushing it backwards to dodge the attack.

"Quick," I said. "Fire a Water Gun attack!" I said quickly. A stream of water blasted into Hoothoot, pushing it into a tree.

"Hoothoot!" the owl Pokémon shouted. It then flew forward quickly, ramming into Totodile.

"Totodile!" I exclaimed, watching the crocodile Pokémon fall to the ground. Totodile got up quickly and prepared for the next attack. Hoothoot's beak suddenly glowed white and it charged at Totodile.

"Totodile, go head on with Scratch!" I commanded. Totodile prepared its claw to strike and ran at the advancing Hoothoot. The two attacks collided and Hoothoot fell to the ground while Totodile fell to one knee.

"It's time!" I said, grabbing an empty Pokeball. "Pokeball go!" An empty red and white Pokeball soared through the air. It hit Hoothoot and it absorbed it with a red light. The Pokeball landed on the ground and started shaking. It shook once... twice... three times and then made a dinging sound.

"I caught a Hoothoot?" I murmured quietly, then realising I was right, I yelled out in joy. "I caught a Hoothoot!" I was so excited and released Hoothoot immediately. The owl Pokémon was already awake again and it was smiling happily.

"Hoothoot!" it hooted happily. I hugged Hoothoot and Totodile.

"Welcome to the team Hoothoot!" I said. Hoothoot smiled more. I then recalled both Pokémon.

"Congratulations Cole," Jennifer said as we started to hop in our swags. "You caught your first Pokémon!" I nodded happily and curled up in my swag, soon drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Cole's Team

Totodile (male) Level 9  
Moves: Scratch, Water Gun

Hoothoot (male) Level 8  
Moves: Tackle, Peck

Jennifer's Team

Chikorita (female) Level 6  
Moves: Razor Leaf, Tackle, Poison Powder

* * *

Well there is another chapter which I managed to squeeze in. It is loner than thesecond one so thats better. And i'm going to do that level thing above as for people to look at tir stats. Anyway next chapter Cole takes the Sprout Tower challenge as preparaion for thegym. How will his chllenge turn out? And an he win his second kemon battle? Stay tuned to find out!


	4. Author's Note

Hello readers of Johto Legacy! As you may know, Johto Legacy hasn't been updated in quite ahwile but dont worry! Its only a minor set back till I get my USB back from my sisters school. She had to use it for an assignment and i had no way to get the next chapter off. So I wont be getting it back until at least two weeks. But in the mean time, I have decided to write an Isshu story at the same time! hopefully with school holidays now, I'll be able to update everyday for the school holidays and then on weekends, update both Johto Legacy and the Isshu Chronicles. But if someone has a better name for the Isshu story I dont mind! But I need one tiny bit of help. On my profile page is a poll. I need you readers to pick the starter you'd like Cole to choose! Vote quickly and the quicker a new read for you will come! Sorry again and until next time...

Cya!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Violet City!" I shouted as Jennifer and I ran into the bustling city. People walked around, all busy with what they were doing. Several kids walked along with their Pokémon and others wore smart looking suits and carried briefcases. Jennifer and I walked through the busy street when we soon saw the Pokémon Centre.

"Come on lets heal our Pokémon," Jennifer said and I nodded, making our way over to the red roofed building. As we entered into the building, we could already see heaps of people with injured Pokémon. Several had Rattata, Hoothoot, Bellsprout and Ledyba which were all injured.

"What happened to them?" I asked Nurse Joy, walking up to the front desk.

"They all faced Falkner and lost," Nurse Joy said. "Many beginning trainers come here and battle him straight away, unprepared. But Falkner has taken down every single trainer with only his first Pokémon."

"There has to be some way to beat him," I said. "There must be a place to train here surely?"

"There is the Sprout Tower challenge you can take however, it will push your Pokémon to their limits."

"I'll do it," I said as Nurse Joy placed Totodile's and Hoothoot's Pokeballs in a machine.

"Well, I hope you do well," she said, taking my Pokeballs out of the machine and handing them to me.

"Yeah, I just hope it'll be enough…" I said.

"I hope to see you again!" Nurse Joy said happily as I left.

"So where is Sprout Tower?" Jennifer asked. I looked around for a sign when I saw a large tower with two giant golden Bellsprout statues outside.

"I'm going to take a guess on that place." I said. We both then made our way towards the tower.

"Hello?" I called out as I opened the door to Sprout Tower. I could see a large arena with what looked like an elevator on the side. Suddenly, a monk like man appeared.

"Welcome!" he said. "I am Sage Nico. I will be your guide to the Sprout Tower Challenge. If you would call out two Pokémon and place them in the arena and you join me on the elevator."

"Totodile, Hoothoot, lets go!" I said, calling out my Pokémon. "Okay guys, prepare yourself. This is going to be hard!" The two Pokémon nodded and walked onto the platform. I walked on the elevator and both the arena and elevator started to rise into the air.

"Your Pokémon will be forced to fight packs of Pokémon as a team," Nico said. "You will be able to command them. There are two levels of fighting then you will get the chance to fight the Elder, Li. That is only if you pass each level."

I nodded and suddenly, four doors surrounding the arena Totodile and Hoothoot stood on opened up. Suddenly, around forty Bellsprout appeared.

"Totodile, Hoothoot be ready!" I yelled out to them. I saw them nod and suddenly, a Bellsprout fired a Vine Whip. "Hoothoot hit it back with Peck!" I yelled quickly, watching the green vine. Hoothoot's beak glowed and it struck the vine.

"Totodile, Hoothoot, stay back to back!" I commanded. Hoothoot flapped quickly, holding itself in the air. "Totodile, hold them back with Water Gun!" I said. Totodile fired several Water Guns, knocking several back and knocking them out.

"Hoothoot, fly into the air!" I said, thinking of a new strategy. "Now dive down using Peck!" Hoothoot flew downwards with Peck, striking three Bellsprout on its descent and rise.

"Totodile," I began but I heard my Pokedex ding. Pulling out I read what it said. "Totodile has just learned Bite… Cool!" Suddenly, a Bellsprout's Vine Whip hit Totodile in its stomach, toppling it over. "Totodile!" I cried out. Totodile got up and looked at the several remaining opponents. Hoothoot was still Dive Bombing the Bellsprout.

"Totodile, use your Bite attack now!" I yelled. Totodile ran to a Bellsprout and bit it on the head. It started to dance with the plant Pokémon in its mouth then it threw the Bellsprout into two other ones, knocking all three out.

"Hoothoot, Totodile, strike the last one now!" I said. Totodile ran in with Scratch and Hoothoot with Peck. The two attacks hit the Bellsprout, knocking it out. A bell gonged loudly and the arena began to move again.

"Yeah we did it guys!" I said. The two Pokémon smiled happy when the arena and elevator stopped. Another two doors appeared at this level. Suddenly, the bell gonged again and the doors opened.

"We'll do it just like we did before!" I shouted when suddenly, twenty Hoothoot flew out quickly, clouding my view of my Pokémon.

"Totodile, use Water Gun to try and shoot them down." I could see water being blasted out but they weren't hitting any Hoothoot.

"Hoothoot!" I shouted, trying to find my one. Having trouble locating it I thought of an idea. "Hoothoot, fly through the air while using Tackle!" I shouted. Suddenly, Hoothoot started to break apart. Hoothoot kept flying around, knocking out more Hoothoot.

"I need Totodile to do something…" I said to myself, watching the water blast into the air, pushing Totodile back thirty centimetres with each attack. "That's it! Totodile, use your Water Gun at full power at the ground in front of you!" Totodile obeyed and suddenly, he flew into the air, slamming three Hoothoot into the ground and knocking them out. Totodile landed and looked over at me, smiling. "Do it once more Totodile!" Totodile blasted another Water Gun and knocked out several more Hoothoot. My Hoothoot knocked out another three Hoothoot, finishing them off.

"Yeah!" I cheered, hearing the arena and elevator raise. When we reached the final arena, I saw an elderly man with a walking stick. There was a gate there for me to walk onto the platform with a painted arena. As I took my position the man bowed and I did the same.

"I am Elder Li," the man said.

"No need to call yourself old, old man." I said.

"No you rude child. My name is Li. Now, we shall battle. Sage Nico, if you would care to umpire."

Nico bowed and walked over to the side of the arena. "This will be a two on two double Pokémon battle," Nico said. I looked puzzled.

"You mean we send out two Pokémon at a time?" I exclaimed and Nico nodded.

"Trainers, please send your Pokémon to the field!" Nico said. Totodile and Hoothoot appeared and along side the Elder, a Bellsprout and Hoothoot appeared. "Both trainers ready?" Nico asked. The elder and I both nodded. "Let the match… begin!"

"Bellsprout, use Vine Whip to hold onto Hoothoot," Elder said. Two vines shot out at incredible speed, capturing Hoothoot. "Now Hoothoot, use Hypnosis on Hoothoot." The elder's Hoothoot's eyes glowed blue, releasing two black beams, striking my Hoothoot, making him fall asleep.

"Hoothoot no!" I cried out as my owl Pokémon fell asleep on the ground. "Totodile, stand in front of Hoothoot to protect it!" I commanded. Totodile did so, preparing for an attack.

"Bellsprout, use your Vine Whip again," the elder said. As two vines shot out towards Totodile, I snickered.

"That won't work twice," I said. "Totodile, bite them and throw Bellsprout into the wall!" Totodile bit both vines, grabbing them, and it moved the vines with its head to throw the plant Pokémon into the wall. Bellsprout staggered around, dazed by the attack. "Now finish Bellsprout off with Water Gun!" I commanded once more. A stream of water blasted out and smashed into Bellsprout, making it fall unconscious.

"My Bellsprout!" the elder cried.

"Bellsprout is out of the battle!" Nico said, holding a green flag up.

"Hoothoot, strike that Totodile with Confusion!" Hoothoot's eyes glowed blue and they sent Totodile smashing into the wall.

"Totodile!" I cried out. 'I can't lose my second battle!' I thought to myself. Suddenly, a miracle happened. Hoothoot's eyes fluttered open. "Hoothoot!" I shouted happily. Hoothoot smiled, getting ready for battle, regrouping with Totodile. "Now, lets finish this! Totodile, run in with Scratch, Hoothoot, use Peck! Hoothoot can only confuse one of you two so we can still get an attack in!"

As the two Pokémon ran in, the elder chuckled. "You are a good battler," he said. "But not good enough! Hoothoot, use Confusion on that wooden bench!" Hoothoot's eyes glowed once more and the bench suddenly flew out, smashing into Totodile and Hoothoot, sending them flying into the wall. The two Pokémon struggled to stay standing when suddenly, Hoothoot fell over, unconscious.

"Cole's Hoothoot is unable to battle; the match will be decided when either Totodile or Hoothoot collapse!"

"Totodile," I said, thinking of a new strategy. "Fall backwards and use your tail to jump into the air! Then use Water Gun to dive towards Hoothoot!" Totodile did as he was told, falling backwards and stretching his tail out, pushing himself into the air. Then he blasted his Water Gun attack, smashing into Hoothoot, sending both Pokémon smashing into the floor. As a few seconds passed (felt more like a century) Totodile pulled an unconscious Hoothoot out of the hole.

"Hoothoot is unable to battle; this battle goes to the challenger, Cole Harding!"

"Yeah!" I cried out, jumping into the air. "I won my first Pokémon Battle!" I then ran over to Hoothoot and picked him up. "You did well as well buddy, return." Totodile smiled next to me, though he was very worn out.

"You fought brilliantly," Li said. "Take this as a token of conquering the Sprout Tower." He handed me a necklace with a blue water drop crystal on the end. "This is a Miracle Seed Necklace. It is said to be a necklace with mystical power. However, you would have more use with it than me." I bowed politely and hopped on the elevator with Totodile, which took me flying down to the ground level. There I saw Jennifer, sitting with her Chikorita.

"I'm back," I said. Jennifer got up quickly and stretched her shoulders.

"Did you beat the challenge?" she asked. I nodded in reply and she smiled. "Excellent work!"

"Yes but now comes the bigger challenge," I said. "I need to take on the Gym Leader…"

* * *

Cole's Party

Totodile

Level 14

Moves: Scratch, Bite, Water Gun

Hoothoot

Level 13

Moves: Tackle, Peck

Jennifer's Party

Chikorita

Level 8

Moves: Tackle, Razor Leaf

* * *

Hey im back! I am sooooo sorry for the super dooper long update! ive already punished myself that ive gone to hospital. lol kidding. But i truly am sorry. I will update again tomorrow as well as a special gift and if i can, sunday as well. so three chapters in three days. not bad really considering the wait. But i promise you guys will vever wait that long again! anyways, on the forum, ill be creating a new topic where i need everyone who reads to come and look at it. You have power to see what pokemon cole will catch as im stuck on ideas. rules will be in the forum. but anyways, until tomorrow, cya!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I looked at the looming building in front of me. Two large statues appeared on each side of a large door. The statues were the shape of a legendary bird of some sort. Jennifer stood behind me, her Chikorita resting on her head.

"All right!" I cried out, loosening my shoulders. "Time I earn my first Gym Badge and I'm one step closer to the Johto League!" Jennifer sighed from behind.

"All you need to do is focus," she said. "And don't act rash!" I nodded in reply and opened the large doors. Inside there was a battle field. It had large stone pillars erected throughout the field.

"Hello?" I called out, hoping to hear a reply. My voice echoed throughout the arena. Suddenly, large wings flapping could be heard. A man appeared on the back of a large bird like Pokémon. He had blue hair and wore a light blue jacket over a dark blue robe.

"Good job Pidgeotto," he said. He looked at me and Jennifer. "And who are you?"

"I'm Cole Harding and I'm here for a Gym Battle!" I looked at Falkner as he chuckled.

"Suit yourself then," he replied, a smug look on his face. "It'll be your Pokémon in serious pain!" Falkner guided me to the arena and we both took our sides of the field. Suddenly, a man appeared. He wore black sunglasses and a pinstripe suit.

"I'll be the referee of this match," the man said. "And just to let the challenger know, my name is Gordon." I nodded in reply as Gordon continued. "Okay this match will be a two on two single battle. The only substitutions made will only be allowed by the challenger. Trainers, choose your Pokémon!"

"Pidgey," Falkner shouted, throwing a Pokeball. "Soar through the sky!" A small brown and white bird appeared, flapping its wings to stay in the air.

"Hmmm a Pidgey…" I said to myself. "Okay Hoothoot lets go!" The brown owl Pokémon appeared, landing on the ground, ready for battle.

"You plan on beating me with a bird?" Falkner said, smirking. "You're dreaming!"

"Begin the match!" Gordon shouted from the sidelines.

"Pidgey, Quick Attack!" Pidgey flew straight towards Hoothoot, a trail of white following behind. Pidgey slammed into Hoothoot, sending it sprawling across the ground.

"Hoothoot!" I shouted, watching the Pokémon get up. Hoothoot glared at Pidgey. "Okay Hoothoot use Tackle!" Hoothoot flew towards Pidgey, getting ready to ram into it.

"Pidgey, attack with Aerial Ace!" Pidgey suddenly disappeared, appearing further back than it already was. This caused Hoothoot to stop flying and look in shock. Pidgey's body then glowed white as it did a loop to loop. But at the end, it fully charged at Hoothoot, slamming into the owl and pushing it straight into one of the giant stone pillars, leaving crack marks behind. As Pidgey flew away from Hoothoot, the owl fell to the ground. Hoothoot was in deep pain as it got up. I kept thinking that I should recall it.

"Hoothoot," I called out. "It might be better if you return!" I said to it. Hoothoot shook its head and looked at Pidgey. Suddenly, its eyes glowed blue and a blue aura surrounded Pidgey. Hoothoot's eyes widened and Pidgey was suddenly pushed by an invisible force into a pillar and it was then thrown to the ground.

"Hoothoot must've learned Confusion!" Jennifer shouted from the sidelines. I nodded and looked at Falkner, the look of surprise on his face.

"Impressive," he muttered. "But now that I know your Pokémon's true strength I can take it down much easier." Pidgey suddenly returned to the air and started flying in between the dozen pillars.

"What the…?" I said to myself.

"This is my true strategy!" Falkner shouted. Suddenly, Pidgey dive-bombed Hoothoot, barely missing the Pokémon. Pidgey returned to speeding around the arena, dive-bombing Hoothoot once again.

"Hoothoot, wait for my signal!" I shouted to the Pokémon. I wasn't sure if he knew what I meant but I was hoping. Pidgey started to come in once again. As the bird was closing in I shouted one word.

"CONFUSION!" As soon as I said the word, Hoothoot's eyes started to glow blue, taking control of Pidgey. The bird Pokémon was thrown into a pillar and then into the ground. Hoothoot then made Pidgey hit itself with its Wing Attack. Hoothoot then threw Pidgey to the ground telepathically.

"Finish this Hoothoot," I shouted. "Peck attack!" Hoothoot's beak suddenly glowed white. It flew towards Pidgey and collided with the bird Pokémon, knocking it unconscious.

"Pidgey is unable to battle!" Gordon shouted. "Hoothoot wins this round of the match!"

"Good job Hoothoot!" I said, congratulating him on his win. Hoothoot smiled happily. I looked over at Falkner who was half grinning, half smirking.

"I was bested in a battle of birds…" he chuckled. "You are quite the challenger!" I smiled back at him.

"Thanks," I replied. "But even a Gym Leader knows that it's not over until the last Pokémon falls." Falkner nodded in reply. Suddenly, the Pidgeotto which had been standing beside him flew into the arena, getting a battle stance ready.

"Pidgeotto," Falkner shouted. "Use Aerial Ace!" Pidgeotto did a loop to loop and flew towards Hoothoot, its body glowing white.

"Hoothoot, head on collision with Peck!" I shouted. Hoothoot's beak glowed white and the owl flew towards Pidgeotto. The two Pokémon slammed into each other. However, Pidgeotto was stronger, knocking Hoothoot away. It then hit Hoothoot as it was falling with a Wing Attack. Hoothoot landed on the ground unconscious.

"Hoothoot is unable to battle," Gordon said. "Pidgeotto wins this round!"

"That was way too quick!" I shouted out. Falkner smirked as Pidgeotto landed on the ground in front of him.

"You can't beat me in a battle of the skies!" Falkner said. I brought up Hoothoot's Pokéball and recalled the fainted Pokémon.

"You did a good job," I said to Hoothoot. "Take a nice long rest. And now…" I said, while grabbing a Pokeball from my belt. "Totodile, let's go!" I threw the Pokéball and out emerged Totodile, ready for battle.

"Pidgeotto, use your Wing Attack!" Falkner shouted as soon as Totodile emerged. Pidgeotto charged towards Totodile, its wings glowing a white colour.

"Totodile, try a Water Gun!" I commanded. Totodile blasted a jet of water at Pidgeotto. The water collided with Pidgeotto. However, Pidgeotto flew right through the water, passing over its body. Pidgeotto was about to hit Totodile when the little crocodile jumped out of the way.

"Your Totodile is fast," Falkner said. Suddenly, Pidgeotto disappeared and reappeared in front of Totodile. It then slammed its wing into the Pokemon, knocking it to the ground. "But not fast enough!"

Totodile got up as Pidgeotto flew high into the air. "Totodile, use your Water Gun like we did at Sprout Tower!" Totodile blasted a Water Gun at the ground below him. It then shot off the ground and slammed into Pidgeotto, sending it falling to the ground. Totodile landed on the ground and looked at the fallen bird.

Falkner's Pidgeotto got up, struggling to do so, and started flying around again. "Pidgeotto use your Aerial Ace!" Pidgeotto did a loop to loop, its beak glowing. It slammed into Totodile, forcing it backwards.

"Totodile, use Bite on its head now!" I commanded. Totodile opened its gob and chomped on Pidgeotto's head, causing the bird to squeal in pain. It started flying around the room, dodging the pillars to try and get rid of Totodile.

"Pidgeotto, try flying straight to the ground!" Falkner shouted. Pidgeotto made a beeline for the ground, picking up speed as it flew.

"Totodile, release!" I shouted. Totodile let go and he landed perfectly on the ground. Pidgeotto however collided with the ground, bring up a cloud of smoke. Pidgeotto got up and shook its wings. It was clearly angry.

"Pidgeotto, let's use Wing Attack!" Falkner shouted. Pidgeotto nodded and sped towards Totodile, both wings glowing.

"Totodile, use your Water Gun!" Totodile opened its mouth and a jet of water blasted at Pidgeotto, colliding with the Pokémon. It forced Pidgeotto back and it slammed into the a pillar, causing a huge explosion to occur. The explosion rang out through the gym, covering the arena in smoke. I heard Falkner, Gordon and Jennifer cough as I did as well. As the smoke started to clear, I could see both Pidgeotto and Totodile standing there, PIidgeotto really struggling to stay standing.

"Pidgeotto are you alright?" Falkner asked. Pidgeotto gave a slight nod. Suddenly, Pidgeotto fell forward, becoming unconscious.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle!" Gordon said as Falkner's expression changed to surprise and mine to happiness. "Totodile is the winner! Therefore, this Gym Match goes to the challenger, Cole Harding of New Bark Town!"

"Yeah!" I shouted, running over to Totodile and picking the Pokémon up. "We won our first Gym Battle!" I saw Falkner recall his Pidgeotto. He walked over to me and smiled.

"You battled excellently," Falkner said. "You'll go far in this world. Now, as a sign that you have beaten me in a Gym Battle, take this badge, the Zephyr Badge." He showed me the silver badge and I took it off him. I pulled out of a pocket inside my jacket a Trainer Case. I placed the badge inside.

"Thank you," I said, bowing before him. Falkner nodded in reply.

"Hey could I get you to do me a favour?" he asked. I looked at him. He pulled out of his pocket a necklace with a yellow crystal like object on the end. "This is a Thunder Stone," Falkner said. "I have no need for it so if you could take it; it's one less thing for me to worry about."

Taking the necklace I put it on. "Thanks," I said. Jennifer and I then said our goodbyes to Falkner. Both of us then left for the Pokémon Centre, where I headed to heal my Pokémon. My journey had now properly started, as I was one step up that ladder.

* * *

Cole's Party

Totodile

Level 15

Moves: Scratch, Bite, Water Gun

Hoothoot

Level 14

Moves: Tackle, Peck, Confusion

Jennifer's Party

Chikorita

Level 8

Moves: Tackle, Razor Leaf

* * *

Well there was the promised next chapter. there might be an update tomorrow but if not, next weekend definitely. And dont forget to check out the new forum topic where u choose what they catch. anyways, until next time... cya!


End file.
